Girls Only
by SonicSilverShadowScourge
Summary: Sonic has been sent away for reasons unknown to a school full of girls in a town that teaches the girls that men are lower lifeforms and in a shocking twist he has to eithier has to pretend to be gay or get screwed up by girls every day. By Shadow.
1. Chapter 1 First Impresstions

Chapter 1

_Beep, beep, beep, bee-Smash! _Another alarm clock would regret waking up Sonic.

Sonic pulled himself out of the bed, trying his best to resist falling back on the bed and pull the covers over his head.

He opened up the closet looking for a clean outfit he pulls down his old midnight black school uniform down off the hanger and since there was nothing else he dressed. He walked straight to the kitchen, making an effort to avoid the half unpacked boxes on the floor. He slapped together a few sandwiches before walking out the door.

He sighed has he made the walk to the school that he transferred to, he was replaying in his mind what made him come here in the first place. Everything that had happened went by so fast that he couldn't even remember what _had _happened. He knew one thing for sure what he did was stupid and wrong.

Before he could even process what got him here he was nearly knocked off his feet when something slammed in to his back, regaining his footing, he turned around to see a pink hedgehog behind him and just as he was about to apologize she turned going around him saying, "God, get out of my way you idiot!"

"What the h…?" he thought, he reaches out and grabbed her arm before she got any farther, "Hey! Don't talk to me like that lady," Sonic says trying to find out what this girls damage was, "_You_ barged into me and I would at least like a sorry."

She jerks her arm out of Sonic's grip, looking so angry as if Sonic had insulted her mother, she turns making sure that she was eye-to-eye with Sonic. "You've got a HELL of a lot of nerve, boy!"

"Boy?! Who did this girl think she is?" Sonic bit down on his lip to keep from shouting.

"Don't ever touch me again!" she says stabbing her finger in his chest. She turns around walking away muttering "God, I don't have time for this." Sonic calmed down enough to shout "What the hell is your problem, lady?!?!" She doesn't even turn around as she shouts back "Assholes like you, boy!"

Sonic walked away thinking "I hope they make a cure for PMS soon."

"What a bitch."

After that Sonic had did not see that girl for the rest of the day, he got his schedule from the front office, he went to class, he walked back home after school, and with every step that he took the argument that happened this morning was still fresh in his mind.

The next day Sonic did not see the girl when he walked to school but kept a lookout for her, eventually the more he observed the more he thought something was strange. Was it him or were there…? When Sonic sat down in his desk he convinced himself that he was just being stupid and sat forward facing the teacher's desk.

It wasn't even five minutes when the lesson started and Sonic was already bored-out-of-his-motherfucking-mind, as the teacher droned on and on about something or the other Sonic felt something tap his head, a piece of crumpled paper, he looks to see who threw it but everyone was sitting quietly listening or pretending to listen to the teacher. He bends over and scoops up the paper and quietly flattens out the paper, quickly scribbled on it was an almost unreadable note. Sonic did his best to translate the marks.

It read:

Meet me after class

Outside

-Shadow

"Shadow?" Sonic read. "I don't know any Shadow." Sonic thought as he balled up the note and tossed it over his shoulder.

Right after class as Sonic made his way to his next period he heard someone shouting behind him, it wasn't until he heard "blue" attached to it that he turned around. Walking toward him was a handsome hedgehog, he was jet-black all over except for 3 red stripes streaking each of his quills. "You're a piece of work, man." The hedgehog said "Seriously, I thought you were better than that." I took a few seconds for Sonic to realize that the hedgehog was talking to him, "Are you talking to m…" the black hedgehog kept on talking as if Sonic hadn't said anything, "Is it too much to ask for a goddamn phone call?" "Wait, are you Shad…?" Sonic's words were cut off again. "But look, I forgive you." "Look, I think you have me confused with…" this time Sonic's words were cut off by something different. In one quick, smooth, and unexpected motion the black hedgehog stepped forward, grabbed Sonic's collar, and pulled him into a kiss.


	2. Chapter 2 Only the Start

Chapter 2

Only the Start

Two girls are walking down the hall going to their next class. One, a pink hedgehog was talking to a white bat about yesterday, "…and then he wants me to apologize about it." The bat almost froze in mid-step, turning fully to face the hedgehog she asked, "Seriously? Did he have a death wish or something?" They resumed walking and opened the door to the reading class room, the pink hedgehog clenched her fist, "I don't know Rouge, one thing I know is he was a complete asshole." Rouge was silent for a moment, wondering if she was… "Amy, are you _that_ riled up by just one boy?" Amy turned to Rouge with a mask of anger on her face, "Yes I am! And when I find out who he is…"

"His name is Sonic." Both girls turn around to see a purple cat standing in the doorway.

"Blaze."

"19 years old, He is majoring in natural science, he just transferred here from Mobius High, and I'm still looking for a reason for the sudden transfer."

Amy was in silent shock for a moment, "You know Blaze, you could be very good spy, given half the chance." Blaze, pushing her glasses higher on her nose, smirking she said, "Thank you for the complement," Then adding sarcastically, "I will be sure to enter the secret service when I graduate." "Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha," Rouge returned with her own sarcasm. A thought popped into Amy's head "Do you know where-?" " …he lives?" Blaze finshed. Amy nodded. "It's almost scary how you do that."

"Longitude and latitude or address?"

To Sonic, it was as if he was in a TV because someone somewhere had pressed the pause button. The noise in the hall shut up so fast it almost hurt itself, anyone who was walking froze in mid-step, anybody talking stopped in mid-sentence, in short everything froze, time _itself_ seemed to wonder if what just happened really happened.

Somewhere that someone finally decided to press play, Sonic managed to pull out of the sudden lip-lock, but the horrific shock of it caused him unable to finish his sentences, "Wha… Who… I… Did you ju…" The hedgehog just walked away, a self satisfied smirk on his lips.

Sonic just stood where he was, almost glued where he was, his mind trying to process what just happened. Then Sonic heard whispering, looking around and saw everyone staring at him, some had shocked looks on their faces as if they just found out that junk food was good for you, others had sad or disappointed looks, some had knowing looks as if they knew something about him, and all of them had blushed cheeks.

Soon Sonic realized just what kind of situation he was in and, knowing just how school is, that kiss would be all over school before lunch. Just what he needed, in a new town and already he will be labeled as a homo all because some idiot made a mistake. Sonic was about to yell in frustration when he heard a voice behind him, "Excuse me?" Sonic turns to see a pure white hedgehog. "What?!" Sonic snapped, the white hedgehog flinching at the sudden outburst. Sonic reminded himself about his temper and how it got him here. After taking a few deep breaths Sonic forced himself to smile, "Yes? Did you want something?"

"Did that guy just kiss you?"

Sonic's calm but tense composure evaporated into one of panic, "Yes, he did but I don't know him I'm really no…" Sonic was cut off by another question that nearly knocked him off his feet, "Did he grab your ass?"

"Did he WHAT? NO!" The white hedgehog now looked confused, "Great! Come with me!" Before Sonic can even utter a word of protest he is grabbed by his back collar and dragged through the maze of hallways.

Finally, the white hedgehog stopped in front of one of the classrooms, and with Sonic in tow, bursts through the door saying, "Hey Scourge! I got the new guy!" Sonic thought, New guy? What is he talking about? "No ass-grab!" What!?! Sonic stands up as fast as he can, as he is brushing the dirt off his pants he sees a green hedgehog stand up and say, "About time, let's have a look at him and see what we have to work with." Sonic felt anger rise up in him again and this time found it hard to calm down. They're talking about him as if he was an object or… or… or a toy! Sonic took a good look around the room, there were 2 others standing in here, the green hedgehog could have been his brother, his twin if his spines were blue. There was a red echidna with long dreadlocks leaning on the blackboard and a two-tailed fox with glasses on sitting in a desk.

"Okay, two questions. One, Who are you? And two what's going on?" the green hedgehog smiled and said "My name is Scourge."

"The white hedgehog who dragged you here is Silver."

"Nice to meet'cha."

"The fox in the desk is Miles Prower."

"But you can call me Tails." The fox says while shaking hands with Sonic.

"And towering red over there is Knuckles."

The echidna was silent and didn't even acknowledge that someone else was in the room.

"Yes, Hello, I get it. Now, what is going on?" The green hedgehog smirked, "Sure, Rule #1: You're gay." Sonic had to bite down on his cheek to keep from reaching over and strangling the guy. Calming down he says, "I have several objections." The green hedgehog chuckled "Oh it gets better." Silver was next to speak, "Rule #2: You're not gay." "Yes, and that is a valid point worth repeating." Sonic responds. "Which leads us to Rule #3: Tell everyone about Rule #1." Tails says. "And Rule #4: Tell no one about Rule #2," Scourge finishes, "So you following so far?" Sonic was silent for a moment and after a long silence, he says "Yeah I got it." Scourge smiled, "Good, that was e…" Sonic cut him off saying, "You all are insane and I am leaving before I catch it." Sonic turned and walked out the door, only to be lifted like a sack of flour and carried back in by Shadow who said, "Rule #5: Follow the rules or you're a dead man."

"YOU! Let go of me, Dammit!"

"Okay."

Sonic was tossed back in the room, landing hard on his back he said "I said let me down, not throw me!" Tails pushed his glasses higher on his nose before helping Sonic up saying, "There may be no Rule #5 but Shadow is right."

Dare he ask…

"How so?"

"If "They" find out you're straight you're dead meat."

"They?" What? Is there any hetro-haters I should know about?"

Scourge stepped forward saying "You've been pissing people off."

This whole time Sonic's anger was steadily rising like a boiling pot of water and was now boiling over.

"Look, I tried to be nice looks like it's not going to work. So listen up!"

"I am not gay."

Sonic turns pointing at Shadow says, "I don't care if you are."

"And what the hell do you mean I've been pissing people off?"

"I have been here only 2 days!"

"No, you know what, fuck that and fuck this."

"And if you pick me up again, so help me god I will fuck you up."

"I'm leaving, **FUCK YOU ALL AND GOODBYE!**"

And Sonic turns and storms out of the room.

Silver turns to Scourge, "He sounds like he doesn't know."

Scourge shrugged, "Yeah… but how can anyone here not know."


	3. Chapter 3

More Problems

Chapter 3

"Hey, wait…"

"No."

"Look…"

"No, screw you."

"Can I…"

"No, Fuck off."

"Look, we obviously got off to a bad start."

Sonic turns around eyes blazing with anger, "You think?!?!"

Scourge tries to calm down the infuriated hedgehog, "Can you ple…"

"NO, FUCK OFF! HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO SAY IT!!!!"

Sonic turns away from the green hedgehog about to walk away, when he hears Scourge calmly say, "You're living in a matriarchal oligarchy!" That in it's self did not stop him, but the urgency in Scourge's voice made him freeze where he stood. Sonic turned and to Scourge's relief all of the anger in his eyes was gone, replaced by confusion.

"What?"

"Look, how many guys have you seen around here?" Scourge replies. "Oh, you can't be serious." Sonic said, trying to figure out where this was conversation was headed. "How many?" Scourge repeats. "Where are you going with this?"

"22!" Scourge answers, "Including you and me there are 22 males in this school, 22 boys and 388 girls" A light bulb went off in Sonic's head, and an uncomfortable feeling washed over him harder than taking a shower in a waterfall. It must have shown on his face because Scourge "Get it now?"

"Matriarchal oligarchy," Sonic repeated, "What does that mean?" Scourge motioned him back to the classroom, "I will explain everything to you." Sonic hesitates for a moment wondering if he should get involved but concern gave way to interest and followed Scourge into the classroom.

Scourge walked up to the chalk broad and started his explanation "This school was started about 30 years ago, around the time our parents were teens, during the feminism movements." Sonic moved to sit down in a desk; he had a feeling that this was a long story. "Many middle-class women were getting tired of being housewives to sexist assholes and being made to believe that their purpose was to give birth, and staying at home and vacuuming all the time." "Wait a second," Sonic interrupted, "Not all men were like that, so how did the school start?" Scourge looking a little annoyed about being interrupted said, "I'm getting to that."

"So a bunch of them divorced their husbands, pooled their money, and all got together to make a society that wasn't ruled by men. The first result was this school you are now standing in, it was a private all girls boarding-school at first with a curriculum based around why castration was a good idea." Sonic shifted uncomfortably in his seat. What kind of school did he get himself into?

"The school was an immediate success. Bitter feminists from all over the world sent their daughters from all over the world to this school, the women who founded the school became wealthy and influential." "But then why are we here?" Sonic asked

"Because the shit hit the fan around 20 years ago when the whole school building burnt down." Scourge replied, "The media coverage was massive and got the attention of the government who ruled that gender discrimination was bad and said the school should be open to all genders. The feministic voices were bitter about this but since the school was such a big cash cow the staff stayed on."

Sonic stood up, stretching his legs he asked, "Is there a point to all of this?" Scourge leaned back on the wall. "388 girls, 22 boys, remember?" "Yeah, I can see the girls would be overrepresented by the student council." Sonic says, all concern from before gone, " And what would they make me do? Wipe the blackboards…" Sonic is cut off as Scourge starts laughing, managing to speak between fits of laughter, "You have no idea. "You have to wipe the black boards and dust the erasers, take out the trash, clean the desks, do the dishes in the lunchroom, clean out the restrooms, sweep and wax the floors. All recess is revoked, you get extra homework and class work in all classes." Scourge calmed down and returned to a serious tone, "And that's just a start." Sonic had to sit down for a moment to process everything then said, "So they work us like slaves for going to this school?" Scourge shrugged replying, "Never heard it put that way, but yeah."

"…And that is if you DON'T break the rules, all you have to do is just look at them funny."

Scourge added.

Then a voice came out of no where, "If you do break a rule that's when they get nasty." Sonic looked around to see the voice came from Knuckles who hadn't said a word this whole time. Sonic forgot he was even in the room. "What? Will they kick you out? That sounds good in comparison."

A voice right next to his ear answered, "Oh no, they won't kick you out." Sonic nearly jumped a mile out of his chair. Turning he saw Silver so close to him he could have touched noses with him. "Never sneak up on me like that again!" Sonic said clutching his chest. "Sorry about that." Silver apologized.

"Silver is very good at being sneaky." Scourge said smirking.

"I was raised by ninjas." Silver says

Shadow, who had been standing outside opened the door saying, "Hey, time to move."

"Thanks Shadow, we'll be right out." Scourge replied

" Now what?" Sonic asks following everyone out the door. Tails answered, "This is a class room and some girls are going to have class here."

"Is there a rule about guys being in a classroom?"

"No, but secret meetings will get you in trouble."

After a few minutes they walked to the janitor's closet and continued in there. Sonic checked his wristwatch. "Look, schools almost over, I've missed class." "You don't need to worry about that," Silver says, "You're gay."

"Back to that again, are we ?"

"Yeah, all we gotta say is: "We're breaking in the new guy," and we can skip classes all day." Shadow says Sonic felt Shadow's hand touch his ass. Sonic jumped out of Shadow's reach, "I told you I am not into that."

Sonic looked into Shadow's eyes and saw nothing but pure lust, "You'll come around."

Sonic stomped up to Scourge, "YOU HAVE TWO SECONDS TO TELL ME HE WASN'T SERIOUS ABOUT THAT!!!!" Scourge raises his hands in defense, "He was, but that's because he is really gay, as well as big, red, and silent over there." Scourge says pointing over his shoulder at Knuckles. "Look," Scourge says, "I don't want to bone you anymore than you do me, man."

"Forget that," Sonic crosses his arms "It's about time you explained to me; why all this gayness?"

Tails spoke up first, "Well, you know how girls love to see guys grope and make out?"

"Yeah, So?

Again a light bulb went off in Sonic's head.

"…oh…"

"You guys are man-whores."

"Pretty much." Scourge replies "But we never do anything worse than grope and make out. Look, we don't have to clean, we don't get detention, and we don't get harassed."

"It's all an act, we just put on a good show." Silver says, "Except, Shadow and Knuckles." Sonic sighs, "Shit, look, I got to go home and think this over." Sonic opens the door and leaves.

Sonic had walked home trying to deal with everything that happened today. And as Sonic watched the sun set at his house he still could not decide if he should act gay or not, the perks were good and he would not have to worry about the girls at his school but he did not take comfort to the fact that he would have to kiss and grope other guys, and then there was those 2, Shadow, and Knuckles. Shadow was obviously after him and Knuckles… Sonic had felt the echidna staring holes in the back of his head but didn't make it known. Sonic watched some TV and went to bed to rest his already troubled mind.


	4. Chapter 4 A Dream, A Talk, and Shit!

Chapter 4

A Dream, A Talk, and… SHIT!

Sonic could feel his fists clench, he could see that shocked face, he could feel his anger rising, and he couldn't… no… he wouldn't stop himself. He could feel the twitching of the body under him as each blow connected. He could see the blood coating his fists as he punched with all his might. He could hear the screams of "STOP!" repeating over and over but he ignored them. He could see the bloody face of "HIM" looking through his puffy, swollen eyes, pleading him to stop. Sonic did not want to stop. The thought of, "How dare he do that!" "How dare he…"

Sonic shot out of bed, panting, covered in a cold sweat. Calming down he reminded himself that it was all in the past, which he couldn't undo no matter how much he wanted. He put his head back down on the pillow and fell into an uneasy, restless sleep.

"I thought it over and the answer is: No." Sonic said flatly. He was back in the janitor's closet with the 5 guys that made the deal with him. "Are you sure?" Tails asked, "It's not that bad."

"You guys are publicly whoring you're selves out." Sonic snapped, "No Thank you."

"Isn't that a little hypocritical?" Silver chimed in, "You like watching girls touch and kiss, Right?"

Sonic turned in Silver's direction, "Yes. I also like coffee but that doesn't mean that I am obliged to pick my own beans."

Scourge sighed "So you would rather clean the hallways?"

"Or kiss you? Yes."

"Well, Ouch."

"Think of it this way, Sonic girls will be pleasuring themselves thinking of you." Tails said

"About me fucking or being fucked by a guy." Sonic pointed out.

"Right about that." Tails admitted.

Shadow moved closer to Sonic whispering, "You get to make out with me more."

Sonic turned around disgusted. "THAT IS NOT AN INCENTIVE!!!"

Scourge sighed, grabbing Sonic's arm and leads him over to the other end of the closet, "Look we gotta talk."

"Look I don't care what you say I'm not doing this."

Once they were out of ear shot Shadow turned to Knuckles, "He liked it when I kissed him."

"Of course he did, but he would like mine better." Knuckles replied.

"What?!!" Shadow snapped, "Do you want to put your money were your mouth is?"

Scourge was whispering something to Sonic who gave him a look, some more whispering and then they walked over to the others.

"Okay, I'm in." Sonic said as he walked out, a defeated look on his face. Shadow got up and followed.

Silver moved over to Scourge, "What did you say to him?"

Scourge gave his trade mark smile, "I told him the… benefits of our little group."

"And he changed his mind?"

"Yep."

"Just like that?"

After a few seconds of thinking Silver realized just what he did.

"You blackmailed him!"

"Only a little."

"Dude," Silver said shaking his head, "You promised not to do that any more!"

Scourge crossed his arms plainly stating, "Look, you know as well as I do he is as good as fucked."

Scourge seeing the anger in Silver's eyes adds, "We don't have time to convince him slowly."

Silver ran his fingers through his spines in frustration. "Don't have time?!?! What, is a bomb ticking, about to go off?"

"Silver, your going to have to trust me."

Silver sighed, defeated, "…Fine, fine, but never do it again. Ever."

A long silence fell in the room… suddenly broken by Sonic's voice shouting, "Stop touching me, DAMMIT!!!"

"We should stop them bfore one of them gets hurt." Scourge says

"Who? Shadow or the new guy?" Silver responds

"Both."

Knuckles separated them, Scourge leads Shadow one way and Silver pushes Sonic the other way.

Scourge rubs his temples "Shit, Shadow do you have to make everything so diffcult." Shadow is quiet for a moment then answers, "Yes."

Silver managed to calm Sonic down enough to explain.

"Look, he likes to piss people off…"

"…And I want you to stop doing that."Scourge says thoroughly annoyed. "All your doing is…"

"..Making me angry!" Sonic says clenching and unclenching his fists, "What am I supposed to do ignore him?" Silver thought for a moment then says, "God, I _wish_ it was that easy, but No, what you need to do is…"

"…Push back!" Scourge said raising his voice, completely clueless as to why Shadow wouldn't listen to reason. "And when he does I don't want any shit to happen to you or him that gets the whole group in trouble!"

Shadow smiled a smile that was as full of poison as a cobra's tooth brush, making the always level-headed Scourge feel uneasy. After a moment of uncertainty Shadow spoke.

"You think I'm _just_ pushing him, Scourge?" Shadow leans against the wall and continues, "He's got a cute ass but it's not all about that."

"Then what?!!" Scourge said

"You can shield him all you like but you know as well as I know…"

"Get to the point!"

"If he can't handle _me_, the girls will screw him like a 5 dollar whore." Shadow said flatly, "Then we're all fucked."

Scourge couldn't deny the Shadow's words held some truth.

"Besides," Shadow said, "I made a bet."

Scourge had but hated to ask, "With whom and about what?

"I would love to push him… off a cliff for a start." Sonic said

"And I wish it was that easy." Silver agreed.

"But look, violence doesn't solve anything."

"Unless you have a better idea I'm doing the cliff thing."

"There is only one way to get under his skin, if he comes on you, come on him harder…"

"Flirt with him?"

"Yes!"

"In order to get him to stop flirting with me?"

"Yes."

Sonic gave Silver a look that said you have to be fucking kidding me.

"Look, Shadow loves a chase and if you take away the chase he might start to act like…"

Sonic cut him off, "…A human and not like a sex-starved dog in heat?"

"Exactly."

"…YOU DID WHAT?!?!?!" Scourge couldn't believe what Shadow just told him.

"I made a bet with Knuckles on who would sleep with the new guy first."


	5. Chapter 5 A fight, Round1, My house!

Chapter 5

A Fight…

Round #1, and…

MY HOUSE!!!!

A caramel tan-spotted rabbit was running down the hallway at full speed, carrying an arm load of spray paint, lead paint, and brushes, how she managed to persuade the teacher to lend her this she had no idea. Seeing a pink hedgehog further down she picks up the pace to meet her. The pink hedgehog spots the rabbit and as she approaches asks, "Did you bring everything, Cream?" "Y-Yes, everything you need is here." The rabbit responds. As the rabbit sets the painting materials on the ground she ventures to ask, "Umm… Amy? What do you need all of this for?"

"A painting job."

"Oh, really, who's the victim?" Cream asks, all previous signs of nervousness gone.

Amy's lips curl into an evil smile.

"You'll see."

This time they were meeting in the history classroom Sonic was talking to Silver and Tails, Shadow and Knuckles were sitting in front of a desk talking to Scourge who was looking very frustrated. Sonic asked them how they ended up here, apparently Sonic wasn't the first to be black mailed, Tails was first and was supposed to be the last according to Silver. "How old are you guys?" Sonic asked. "15." Tails said. "16." Silver responded.

"And you're a freshman, Silver?" Sonic inquired.

Silver just nodded.

Sonic was completely confused, "Were you held a grade back or did you drop out and then come back?"

Silver was quiet, and started shifting in his seat, like he was wondering if he should speak. Sonic leaned in a little closer to Silver, Silver turned away but Sonic caught a glimpse of such sadness, hurt and fear in his eyes that he marked one subject that he was never to speak about to Silver again. The room went silent as Scourge looked in Silver's direction, a mask of worry on his face.

"Silver? Are you okay?" Scourge asked.

Silver just nodded and turned away.

"_Great job, you idiot,"_ Sonic thought, "_you haven't been friends two days and you have brought up something you shouldn't."_

"Look, Silver… I'm sorry man." Sonic apologized, "I didn't mean to…"

"It's okay," Silver interrupted, not even looking in Sonic's direction, "You didn't know."

Silver finally turned and made eye contact and said, "I will tell, but I'll tell when I feel up to it."

Silver's disposition changed in an instant from afraid and angry to a happy and cheerful mood as he change subjects, "So where did you move from, Sonic?" Silver asked. Sonic inwardly cursed, he wanted to avoid this subject and before he could, tell the truth or make up lie, whichever he was going to do he was interrupted.

The door was suddenly thrown open, and a group of 4 rushed in, everyone jumped out of their seats, preparing for the worst. Sonic was quite surprised to see boys, teens around his age, a black armadillo, a ruby red hedgehog, a blue chameleon, and a black and white "zebra" striped hedgehog who was clearly the leader.

Tails approached the four, asking, "Is there something we can do for…" Tails was cut off as the armadillo stepped forward and punched Tails so hard it sent him flying into pile of chairs, Sonic jumped out of his chair running over to Tails. He was okay but that punch did a number on him, he was out cold. The zebra hedgehog smiled and said "Yes, in fact, there is something you could do for us."

"Let me introduce everyone, the red hedgehog is Ryan, the armadillo is Tucker, the chameleon is Jake, and my name is Luther."

But before Scourge could say anything Sonic got up from Tails and shouted "HEY! WHAT DID YOU FUCKERS DO THAT FOR?!?!?" This time Ryan stepped forward but was stopped by Luther, who simply smiled and said, "You have been helping the enemy."

Sonic found himself in a battle between his reason and his anger… and reason was losing. Silver was looking over Tails.

"And who is the enemy?" Sonic asked straining to keep himself getting angry. These guys have about 3 more chances before he snaps.

"The girls, Who else?" Tucker responds

3

Sonic faces the armadillo, "I wasn't talking to you, Fucker."

"How?" Scourge asks

"We know about you guys and that you're acting as gays to get the girls approval," Jake said.

The air in the room instantly turned hostile.

Jake continued, "If you pay we _might _forget."

2

This time Silver spoke, "Why would you want to blackmail us?"

Tucker just shrugged and said, "We need money."

1

"SO WHY HURT MY FRIEND?!?!?" Sonic shouted.

The red hedgehog pushed his glasses higher on his nose, saying "It gets a point across."

Snap!

Knuckles, Scourge, and Shadow moved forward about to start fighting when Sonic said, "Hey, all three of you step aside and let me take this one." Scourge asked "Are you su…" "Let me make this clear." Sonic interrupted, "That was not a request, That's an order."

Sonic walked forward passing Scourge, who saw so much anger in Sonic's eyes that he instinctively back away.

Jake laughed and said "You think you can handle us?" The chameleon lunged. In a split-second Sonic had lifted his whole leg above his head and gently tapped it on the chameleon's shoulder before Jake could punch. Sonic smirked at the chameleon's surprise and explained, "This kick would have broken you collar bone and popped you're shoulder out of its socket."

"Wha…"

"Now," Sonic cut in, "If you don't leave now you will get hurt. This is my first and last warning."

"Who do you think you're talking too?" the zebra hedgehog said

"Come on guys, we can take him!" the armadillo shouted.

"If you want to do this then let's take it outside, so you won't get embarrassed." Sonic says coolly.

Sonic turns to face everyone and says, "Get Tails to the nurse and no one is allowed to follow me."

Sonic left the room with the four guys following, he led them all the way to behind the gym where no one would see.

The fight didn't even last 30 seconds; Sonic had taken them all down.

All four of them were on the ground, Luther was face down in a pool of his own blood, Ryan was screaming, clutching his dislocated shoulder, and Jake was not moving. Tucker was in the worst shape, his collar bone was broken and all of his ribs were either fractured or broken.

Sonic walked over to the face-down leader and grabbing a hand full of his spines brought the Luther's head up to eye level with his.

"Your legs aren't broken so get up, and don't ever come anywhere near my friends." Sonic said giving a death glare, "And if any of you can't get up on your feet, drag your ass out of here."

Sonic walked back to the classroom. No one asked questions.

The next day was a new day or at least it was…

"I told you to stop touching my ass, motherfucker!"

Shadow chuckled, "Stop kidding yourself, princess, you are just afraid that you will enjoy it." Shadow leaned in closer and whispered, "Just like you enjoyed my kiss."

Sonic was just about to snap back, but seeing the smirk on Shadow's face, he remembered Silver's advice.

A thought and an idea.

Bingo!

"You're not a good kisser."

Shadow's cool, calm, domineer shattered as he shouted, "What?!?!"

A reaction.

Seeing Silver's and Tails's nods of approval and motions to keep going Sonic continued

This time he repeated slowly, "You… are… not…a… good… kisser."

That struck a nerve.

"You want a good kiss?!?!" Shadow said, "I'll give you a good kiss."

Shadow reached out to grab Sonic's collar but Sonic stepped out of reach.

"Shadow, you're going about this wrong." Sonic said in a mocking tone.

"First, you need to make eye contact." He said looking deeply into Shadow's ruby eyes.

"Then, you need to breathe deeply, not to hard, not to soft."

Sonic moved closer to Shadow.

"And lastly, you need to lean in, not to fast, not to slow and then…"

Sonic leaned in, his nose and Shadow's were less than inches away.

Sonic unexpectedly stepped back, saying, "… Turn around and walk away."

Shadow's face was a cherry red.

"You call that a good kiss?!?!"

Sonic walked to the door, turned and said, "No, but think about how great that could have been."

Sonic walked out, leaving everyone shocked, and Shadow taken down a peg or two.

Sonic: 1

Shadow: 0

Knuckles: 0

The school bell rang and Sonic was on his way home

"Hey!"

Sonic turned around and saw Tails running after him.

"Dude, that was awesome!" Tails said, "How did you know where to hit him?"

Sonic shrugged, "I remembered what Silver said and the rest came naturally."

"You should have seen Shadow after you left." Tails started laughing, "He couldn't speak complete sentences, he even left me and Silver alone, so we know you really hit him where it hurt."

"It wasn't like he didn't have it coming; maybe he might start acting normal."

"You should hope that he doesn't get you back, right?"

Tails waited for an answer that never came.

Sonic's attention was on the gathering just down the street, he started running to it.

That was where his house was!

When he pushed his way through the people he saw it and boy did it not look good.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Like a chess game…

SBD3…

List worthy of a inmate…

A zebra striped hedgehog hurried through the streets until he reached the hotel, and circled around through the alley until he approached

Luther walked to the door; he was trembling with pure uninhibited fear.

His arm was in a sling, his whole body was aching from the beating he had received, but he knew that it would feel like a pinprick to what he may receive from "Them."

Taking a deep breath, he gathers what bravery he had, and opens the door.

He walks down the steps to the basement and stops in front of the door, he could hear to voices of the girls behind it.

He hesitated, but knocked anyway. The door opened and a red female cat stepped out.

"What is it?" she asked.

"I-I'm h-here to s-see Ivy." He stuttered

"Follow me."

The cat led him through the basement full of girls, who were staring at him; Luther made an effort to avoid eye contact with any of them.

After being led through a maze of hallways, the cat stopped at a door and opened it, showing Luther in.

Inside, sitting at a desk, was a green female hedgehog with wild spines that stuck out in many different directions, she was playing chess against a young male bumblebee, who was tied to the opposite chair.

She licked her lips and picked up a rook, placing it in front of the bumblebee's king.

"Checkmate." She says.

The bumblebee's face fell and he started sobbing.

"Sorry, Charmy, you know the deal." She stands up and motions to the cat.

"Get him to my room and tie him to the bed."

"Yes Ma'm."

The bumblebee was out of the room, his sobs echoing through the hall.

Ivy turns to Luther and says, "Did you get the target?"

"No."

"I gave you direct instructions to take out Silver," she snapped, "Why did you fail?"

"There were complications."

"And that's an excuse?" Ivy hissed clearly annoyed.

Luther's heart was pounding to the point of exploding as he said, "Someone got in our way."

"Who?"

"His name is Sonic, Sonic the hedgehog."

To say that a rainbow jizzed on Sonic's house was an understatement, the whole front of his house was covered in every type of paint imaginable. Sonic for a time couldn't speak until Tails walked up next to him.

"Sonic, what's the… Whoa!"

Sonic walked up to his door, on it was 3, all over it in different types.

When Tails walked up to Sonic he caught glimpse of the door and went completely white.

Sonic saw the color leave his friend's face, "Tails? Are you okay?"

The next words out of his mouth came out in barely a whisper, "Sonic, have you upset anyone during school?"

"Not that I…"

Tails grabbed Sonic's collar, pulling him closer and repeated, "Sonic, did _you_ upset _anyone _during school?"

Sonic brought his hands up in defense, "Whoa, whoa, man. Calm down."

Tails looked around and scanned the crowd as Sonic unlocked the door.

As soon as it was open he pulled Sonic inside.

"Tails, what is your problem?" Sonic asked completely bewildered at his friends behavior.

"THINK!" Tails shouted, "Have you upset anyone, particularly any girl?"

Sonic thought for a moment then it hit him.

"On the first day of school a girl ran into me." Sonic said, "I told her to apologize and she went off on me."

"What did she look like?"

Sonic ran the incident over in his mind remembering all the details.

"She was a pink hedgehog."

"A PINK HEDGEHOG!" Tails shouted.

Sonic covering his ears at the sudden outburst asked, "What is the problem?"

"She is a member of the Sexy but Deadly 3 or SD3 for short and their mark is all over you door." Tails looked at Sonic, pure horror on his face as he added, "And you wanted her to apologize."

"When something is not your fault the other person is supposed to apologize, Right?"

"Not to them."

Sonic sighed and flopped on to his sofa, "Okay, on a scale of 1-10, How much shit am I in?"

"1,000!" Tails replied.

"Fuck." Sonic said through the pillows. He sat up, rubbing his temples, "Who are they?"

Tails sifted through his backpack, pulling out a folder and tossed it at Sonic.

"You would normally be bothered by the grunts, but since you mouthed off to the higher ups you have five to deal with." Tails said.

"That doesn't sound like a problem, I can handle 5 girls," Sonic said as he opened the folder.

Sonic started reading a list:

**Sabotage**

**Kidnapping**

**Assault and Battery**

**Theft**

**Rape**

**Vandalism…**

And the list just kept going!

"Tails?"

"Hmm?"

"Tell me that this is a list of crimes a person is doing time for."

"That is their list that they always, always get away with."

"Fuck!"


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry this took so long. I had been slaking off with not only my story but my work at home and as a result my parents restricted me from using my computer and took away my writing notes for the story. It's a short chapter, this is all I could crank out without my notes. So no flames please. I wanted to put in a character death in the most creative way I could. TELL ME HOW I DID!

* * *

**

A armadillo's last moments…

Tucker didn't know what happened to the others, he just knew what happened to him.

He couldn't move and every time he tried he was struck by pain so fierce that he nearly blacked out.

He knew that the injuries were bad.

Hell, he could feel his ribs moving around with each painful breath he took.

His nose itched, distracting him from the pain for a moment.

He wanted to scratch it but both his arms were broken and pulled out of the sockets, to keep him from protecting himself.

One of _them_ even stepped on his hand, crushing his fingers

One eye was swollen shut, the other covered in blood from a still bleeding cut on his forehead, giving him a red colored tint to his blurry vision.

His legs were not responding to his commands, probably from the hit to his back with the bat _they_ had been using.

This was the price for failing.

He felt tired and knew if he couldn't get help it was going to be over for him.

But his voice refused to make a sound.

He took a breath in to call for help, but all that came out were some light groans and gurgles that a rabbit wouldn't even hear.

He was so afraid.

It was so cold.

So dark…

He didn't want to die, not like this, not in this godforsaken town.

But then he felt peace, a calming sensation that he had never felt before.

He felt like he was a child again, full of happiness and wonder.

He didn't see where it came from but there was a bed in front of him.

It looked like his old race car bed from his child hood but it was different, it had a warm white-yellow glow around it.

He wanted to get up, just to stand up and touch it… if only he could move.

A warm feeling washed over him again, like he just stepped out of a freezer and into the summer sun.

Suddenly all of his pain evaporated.

His injuries were gone.

Even his blurry vision was gone.

He stood up, amazed at his recovery.

He slowly walked to the bed and stared at it, trying to make sense of what was going on.

But he was too tired to even try to think.

He pulled the covers back and slid onto the mattress.

As he pulled the sheets over him he glanced over to where he had been sitting, and he saw someone he didn't recognize.

A boy about the same age as him, except he was badly beaten up like he had been, even had the same armadillo shell color.

It took a few seconds for him to realize that the boy was him.

But he wasn't afraid, he was just happy to be free of the pain and burdens of life.

He knew he was dead, that fact he didn't even try to deny, but as he turned over one thought crossed his mind, he hoped that no one else was hurt because of what was happening in this town.

He prayed for justice and that this town's actions were exposed as he buried his head into the soft pillow.

He was tired… So… so very tired… He just… wanted… to sleep… just… fall asleep…


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

The very, very short day after…

Sonic felt like he was cursed.

It was the day after his house was turned into a rainbow mating ground and now he faced anther problem.

Shadow… 'nuff said.

Sonic was finding it quite annoying when he would sit down in his desk in _EVERY _class and feel a hand instead of his chair.

"OKAY!" Sonic shouted at a smirking Shadow, "This is the 5th fucking time."

"And?" Shadow responded.

"AND if you don't stop I will get a bat AND shove it so far up YOUR-" Sonic stopped in mid-sentence noticing the smirk on Shadow's face.

"Y-you would enjoy that?" Shadow didn't respond as he walked out of the classroom. "You sick bastard."

* * *

Sorry it's so short! My grades started dropping and my notes were taken away again! But you can't say that this isn't funny.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 8

**A LETTER…**

Sonic picked himself out of bed earlier than he ever had before, not wanting to add another alarm clock to a already growing causality list. Getting some clothes on, he got a pot of coffee going and poured himself a cup.

Holding the piping hot cup of brew, he walked outside to the front porch; stretched, and looked for the morning paper. He saw it by the mailbox and after picking up the paper, he opened his mail box and was surprised to find a huge bundle of letters inside, so big the mail carrier had to wrap it in rubber bands and even they were looking like they were about to snap. He picked up the almost two-inch stack and brought it back inside with him. Sifting through it sixteen of them were advertisements to get him to get some type of credit card or gift card. After pushing aside the last Chaos Credit letter four letters were left, the first one he picked up had typed in the return address:

ElecSonics INC

Metropolis, District 32, Building #26

Sonic threw it away even faster than he read it mumbling under his breath, "Why is that fucker writing me all of a sudden?"

He picked up the next one, the return address read:

The Angle Island Health Clinic

Sky District, Apt # 14

Sonic ripped it open as fast as he could inside was _her_ unmistakable hand writing, it read:

"Dear Son, It's been awhile since I heard from you.

How have you been? I am doing fine, well at least getting better.

The disease is letting up enough for me to walk again."

Sonic let out a sigh of relief she was getting better, he kept reading:

"Though now I am having serious coughing fits.

Ha, ha, ha, it's one thing after another."

Sonic was slightly worried about the coughing, though he couldn't help but chuckle, only his mom would laugh about this sickness.

"I heard about what happened a month ago."

"_How did she know?"_ Sonic thought, _"How did she hear about that?"_

"What you are thinking right now is, 'How did she hear about that?'

I heard it from your father when he divorced me."

"**WHAT!" **Sonic shouted, enraged that bastard could do such a heartless thing to the woman who needed him the most.

Now of all times when she was sick, and he divorced her?

It took everything in Sonic not to get in his car and drive to Metropolis that second. He calmed down when he read:

"Knowing you Sonic you are getting angry.

I want you to calm down before you do something without thinking.

Don't worry about me; your father wasn't the only one who had contacts.

I know a lot of people, so I managed to make friends in high places before I got sick.

And I made more after the divorce.

They are letting me stay here for free, no strings, no insurance, just for free."

Sonic was so happy to hear that, it made him forget about his anger. Leave it to his mom to find a way to get through something.

"I wish I could be there to hug you.

And please write me back and tell me your side of the story.

Love, Mom."

Sonic jumped up almost immediately, found a pen and paper, and started writing, telling her his side of the incident, and telling her the new school, the students, and his friends, and all the hair-brained stuff he had gotten caught up in. By the time he had finished writing he could have sent it to a publishing company.

The right-sized envelope to hold all the pages could only be found at the post office in town, Sonic checks his watch: 7:55. He wanted to mail it today but school started in 15 minutes. If he took his car to school the girls might think he was showing off and with the new SD3 threat it could end up being painted, stripped, or stolen before first period was even over. In fact, _only_ the garage saved it from the vandalism on his house yesterday. He didn't want to know what would have happened if it had been outside that day.

Sonic checked his watch again and made up his mind. He didn't have the time to think it over, he was going to drive.

He grabs his keys and heads for the garage, inside was a beautiful white sports car that looked similar to a RX-7 but with a sleeker look and more curves that made it look like a spaceship than a car. Sonic was proud of his car or more so of his workmanship since he built this car from the ground up even the engine, which made him again think about what could happen to it.

Sonic made to the post office and went inside, and went up to the woman at the desk.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 9

A male cat ran in to the classroom, desperately searching for a hiding place. He hides in the supply closet.

If he was caught by the SD3 with the info that he had being beaten was the least of his worries. He had to get to Scourge's group, they were in danger…

Sonic was surprised when a male cat burst through the door, and even more surprised when the cat pointed at him and said, "Ivy is calling you out!" The moment those words were said the color had left everyone else's faces. After a long, long, long and tense silence, Scourge was the first one to speak, "What is going on, Flash?"

The cat closed the door and shut the blinds on the windows before repeating, "Ivy is calling Sonic the hedgehog out. She is going to ambush him by the old iron works by-"

"Wait, wait, hold up." Sonic interrupted, "I am not going to listen to a warning given to me by some random-" Sonic was cut off by Shadow who approached him and punched him in the stomach. "Shut up and listen!"

Sonic was stunned but not hurt, but in that one moment all the frustration, all the rage, anger and hate in him exploded like a bomb and he jumped on Shadow, punching him with everything he had. Knuckles tried to pull Sonic off of him only to be slammed in the face with a roundhouse to the face. Silver steps in shouting, "Sonic calm down!" Sonic stops turning to Silver with a death glare on his face, "Silver, are you giving me an order?" Before Silver could say anything Sonic had already punch him in the face.

"THAT'S IT, I QUIT!" Sonic shouted.

Scourge stood up, "If you quit-"

"FUCK YOU AND YOUR BLACK MAIL," Sonic shouted "I TELL EVERYONE RIGHT NOW!"

Sonic turned to everyone in the room. "I am the son of the CEO of Electsonics, the biggest electronics company in the world!" A look of shock instantly appeared on everyone's face. "I was sent here after nearly beating my father to death."

"The reason I beat him is of no concern to you!" Sonic shouted. Sonic felt his eyes start to water. Was he crying? He walked out the door as fast as he could, slamming it behind him.

Shadow groaned as he picked himself up off the floor. That kid had one hell of a right hook. He managed to get a glimpse of Sonic's face as he stormed out.

It might have been Shadow's imagination but he could have sworn he saw Sonic was crying.

"_HOW DARE HE!"_

Sonic could only watch, he was on top of that hated person, his fists were swinging, he could feel the shock of the blows through his arms, warm blood splattered on his hands.

The screams of "Stop!" echoed in his ears, he felt the hands trying to pull him off, the same as last time except… he wanted to stop. He was no longer angry. He was horrified. He didn't want to live through this nightmare again.

"_Run away!"_ He thought but his legs refused to move.

He tried to stop his arms but it was like they had a mind of their own. The body under him was twitching and with each swing the twitching became more and more faint.

He was killing him!

"_Stop, Stop, Stop, Stop, Stop, Stop, STOP!"_

After what seemed like an eternity his arms stopped but so did the movement under him.

He looked at the unmoving body's face. He wanted to scream but no sound came out.

The face belonged to someone he knew, the face was covered in blood, the cheek bones were fractured but the red and black quills were unmistakable.

It was Shadow!

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BE- CRUNCH!

For the first time in the world Sonic was glad to hear the alarm. His breathing was coarse and uneven with a cold sweat all over. Even as he got dressed he was still sweating. He had only one question. "WHY DID HE DREAM THAT?"

Sonic had no idea that if he thought this yesterday was bad today was going to get worse.


End file.
